Luxae
by Falawain
Summary: Le Royaume de Luxae est synonyme de paix, joie, limite de perfection. Le peuple n'a jamais connu la tristesse. Cependant des événements inhabituels commencent à se produire, jusqu'à l'impensable. Le chaos est proche mais certaines personnes sont bien déterminées à connaitre la vérité.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Bienvenue dans mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _N'hésitez à me laisser des reviews, cela me ferait très plaisir!_

 _Je posterais au fur et à mesure les chapitres._

 _Donc bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 _Luxae est un monde qui a été créé il y a plusieurs siècles. Son créateur est ce qu'on peut appeler "Dieu suprême". Pour diriger son œuvre qu'il veut parfaite, il a sous ses ordres 5 dieux élémentaires : Raku dieu de la Foudre, Mori déesse de la Terre, Hakka dieu du feu, Fuji dieu du vent et Miz déesse de l'eau._

La vie à Luxae est paisible, il n'y a jamais eut de guerre, la paix y règne. Son peuple est composé d'humains. Ils vouent allégeance au Royaume de Luxae. Le Royaume Lucis. Le premier roi du royaume, Ridan 1er, fut le premier humain du Créateur. C'est lui qui transmit cette notion de paix de génération en génération. Le Royaume Lucis a ainsi gagné la confiance du peuple qui ne connaît ni manque, ni conflit, ni inégalité. L'utopie n'est pas un rêve dans ce monde où seul le bonheur est connu.

L'histoire qui suit se déroulera en l'an 552. Le Royaume sera dirigé par le dixième Roi, Noctis Lucis, ainsi que sa femme, Dame Lunafreya. La vie à Luxae est toujours parfaite, mais se pourrait il qu'un jour le créateur n'est plus le plein contrôle de son œuvre ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Toujours même train, toujours même paysage, pour une journée comme les autres qui commence.

J'étais affalé sur mon siège, la tête contre la vitre. Le train commençait à ralentir et finit par s'arrêter. Je rassemblais toute l'énergie que j'avais en ce bon matin pour me lever et me diriger vers la sortie.

Tous le monde se souriaient et se saluaient. Telle était la mentalité à Luxae. Personne n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur, personne n'a jamais ressenti de sentiments négatifs. C'est dut à notre éducation transmise de génération en génération. Tout sentiments ou événements naturels qui sont censé nous rendre malheureux seront toujours affronté de manière positive. Même la mort. Tout ce qui se produit n'aurait jamais put être évité alors il n'y a aucun raison d'éprouver du malheur. Bien sur nous savons ce que sont la tristesse, la colère, la jalousie, etc. mais on ne l'a jamais ressenti. On nous l'enseigne pour notre culture, pour être conscient de leurs existences, et ainsi mieux les contrer.

Tout cela est la volonté du Royaume qui souhaite que son pays soit parfait et ses habitants les plus heureux. Ils ont rédigés des textes de paix et agissent au quotidien pour que nous soyons épanouis. Je suis heureuse de vivre ici. La famille Lucis a toute notre confiance, nous la respectons tous.

Après avoir quitté la gare, je marchais jusqu'à mon lycée. Il était encore tôt, j'aimais venir avant tout le monde pour pouvoir avoir la meilleur place pour assister à l'annonce quotidienne du Roi.

Mon lycée se situe prêt du château. Le pays n'est pas très grand, il s'étend tout autour du château royal. Il n'y pas de capital ou de ville plus riche qu'une autre. La famille royale se situe au centre pour mieux veiller sur nous. Ils se mêlent aux citoyens et agissent sans faire de différence entre nos statuts.

Nous avons un parc situé sur une colline qui donne une vue parfaite sur le balcon du château.

L'annonce du Roi a lieu tout les matins avant le début des activités professionnels de chacun. Tout le monde y assiste que se soit en direct ou devant leurs télévisons, sans exception, et ce n'est pas un devoir, c'est une volonté. Durant cette annonce le Roi nous souhaite une bonne journée et nous fait part des nouvelles importantes qui concernent Luxae.

Je pris ma place habituelle sur le banc au sommet de la colline. Je viens tôt exprès pour réserver cette place et avoir la meilleure vue du pays. J'attendis quelques minutes avant le début de l'annonce.

La cloche du château retentit. Les portes s'ouvrirent. La silhouette du Roi commençait à se dessiner puis il apparut en s'avançant lentement pour se placer au bord du balcon. Notre Roi abordait sa tenue royale habituelle, une cape noir, une long manteau de la même couleur avec des motifs et des épaulettes en argent. Les Rois de Luxae ont toujours fait dans la sobriété et se transmettait cette tenue de génération en génération. Elle était différente sur notre Roi actuel, cela étant surement dut à son jeune âge. En effet Noctis Lucis est le plus jeune Roi que le Royaume ait connu. C'est tout juste un jeune adulte à peine plus âgé que moi, il a précipitamment dut assumer son rôle l'année dernière suite à la mort de son Père Régis Lucis. Roi Noctis l'a accepté et a pris son rôle à cœur et avec joie. Comme il est de coutume chez nous. Il commença à parler et prononça son discours habituel ainsi que les nouvelles du pays. Mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas comme d'habitude. Pour la première j'entendis l'annonce d'un drame. Un tsunami avait dévasté le coté sud du pays. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, comment cela a t'il put se passer ici, impossible. Je put lire la tristesse et l'imcompréhension également sur le visage du Roi. Il s'attarda longtemps sur ce sujet, pour rendre hommage et également nous rassurer. Nous expliquer que parfois la nature est incontrolable. J'écoutais pourtant j'avais du mal à être convaincue, pour l'instant on l'avait toujours contrôler, il y a forcement une explication. Apres plusieurs minutes de réflexion je chassa ses questions de ma tête et porta mon attention sur le Roi. Je l'observais. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ce qui collait parfaitement avec son prénom, Noctis qui veut dire Nocturne. Ses cheveux coiffés en épi lui caressaient les joues. Il avait encore un visage très jeune avec des traits fins, mais d'une perfection à couper le souffle. Il parlait avec une telle aisance. Je l'admirais. Réussir tellement de choses si jeune. Il dirigeait très bien le pays, avec une dévotion totale. Une fois son discours fini, il recula d'un pas et nous fit sa révérence habituelle. A laquelle nous répondons tous. Il nous fit dos et recommença à marcher pour regagner sa demeure. Il était plutôt svelte et d'une taille moyenne mais il restait imposant et d'un charisme envoutant. Juste avant de fermer la porte il avait une habitude, il se retournait à moitié juste pour regarder en arrière une derrière fois. Et au loin je crois à chaque fois apercevoir un léger sourire au coin. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime venir à cette place pour assister à l'annonce. Étant juste en face j'ai toujours l'impression que ça m'est adressé.

La journée de cours put alors commencer. Je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers l'établissement. Je suivais des cours d'art très variés, peinture, sculpture, musique et photographie. Mais c'était dans cette dernière discipline que je voulais me spécialiser. Je veux être une photographe professionnelle et je le serais. J'ai l'impression de voir le monde différemment à travers un objectif. J'ai le pouvoir d'embellir n'importe quoi.

Tout le monde s'entendait bien ici, nous sommes tous amis. Aucun exclu, aucun clan. On peut compter sur chacun. C'est un petit établissement spécialisé dans l'art, c'est un peu comme une grande famille. On a tous une personnalité différente. D'après tout le monde je suis une débile discrète. Ouais ça ne va pas ensemble, c'est juste que je suis de nature réservé et un peu timide mais je peux très bien partir dans un délire sans prévenir. Et ça amuse beaucoup tout le monde. D'ailleurs je m'appelle Anna. Anna Raiden, me demander d'où ça vient, je ne sais pas moi même. D'après mes amies je suis plutôt jolie mais d'après moi on l'est toutes ici. Il y a quelques couples dans le lycée mais moi ça m'a jamais intéressé. Enfin c'est juste que j'ai jamais connu le sentiment amoureux. Ça viendra bien un jour.

La journée était enfin fini, je saluais tout le monde et je retournais vers la gare pour rentrer. Ma maison se situait à environ une demi-heure d'ici. Ça me manque de ne pas voir le château de chez moi. Il est magnifique, pas d'une taille démesuré juste parfait. Io dégage une aura rassurante j'aime me promener à côté. Sur mon chemin je passe dans le marché situé au pied du château. C'était encore animé même à cette heure tardive. D'ailleurs j'aperçois la Reine qui discute avec les marchands. C'est une de ses habitudes, elle passe son temps à s'assurer du bien être de son peuple. Lorsqu'il est devenu Roi, Noctis a dut choisir une Reine pour l'épauler. C'est une tradition, on estime qu'un homme ou une femme ne peut gouverner seul. On a toujours besoin d'un soutien. Lunafreya fut une évidence pour le peuple vu qu'elle habite au château depuis qu'elle est petite. Roi Régis l'avait recueilli, et maintenant elle étudie la médecine. Elle est brillante, c'est un modèle pour toutes les filles du Royaume, et en plus de ça elle est doté d'une beauté naturelle. Elle rayonne avec ses boucles blondes et sa robe blanche. Je me sens inexistante à côté d'elle. Je continue mon chemin et la salue en passant à côté d'elle, elle me gratifie d'un beau sourire comme à son habitude.

Une fois dans le train, je fermais les yeux, apaisée. C'était encore une bonne journée comme à son habitude. Ce sera pareil demain et les jours qui suivent.


End file.
